User blog:Futurestudioz/Chapter 2, Recovering the Remainder of Hollowbridge's ships.
''Chapter 2, Recovering the Remainder of Hollowbridge's ships. Part 1, Planning the Plan '''Flame and his crew are returning to the Elemental Base, and then they will discuss their plan of raiding the ships and taking them back.' "I think we could hack into some teleporting database, and possibly disable the frequencies coming from the Thieves..." Linda said. ''"That's a very plausible idea, I say we prepare a Large Battle Helicopter, and head up to some ships with a lot of men and fire power."'' Flame said.'' '''"I agree with that"'' A few others say.' ''"Let's do it" ''Flame says.' Flame uses his com to access the base's intercom system, "This is Flame, can we have around 20-30 Troopers down to Vehicle Bay 0003? Be prepared with weapons," ''Flame says. Several soldiers start rushing down to Vehicle Bay 0003, along with Flame and his troopers. They gather up in the hanger. '''''Part 2, Initiating the Plan Flame and his squad have their plane ready, as they rush down to Vehicle Bay 0003, they find that Zephyrine and about 15 others are there.'' '''"Hey Zephyrine, are you ready to do this?"'' Flame asks,' ''"Hell yeah I'm ready to do this" Zephyrine says. Everyone rushes onboard the Large Battle Helicopter, which also carries cargo. It can carry one small fighter jet, 20 ATV's and around 20 Jeeps, so it's a pretty large ship. Flame climbs into the side door by the cock-pit, he enters the cockpit with 3 others and then he locked the cock-pit door to prevent breaching. A trooper then seals the side door shut. Zephyrine is in the cock-pit with Flame, along with Destroyer and one Engineer. Flame turns all the Engines on, which is around 12 on each wing and about 6 on the rear end right below the stabilizer propeller. Flame kicks throttle to taxi, and they start taxiing down to the runway. ''"This is going to be interesting when we find the ships" Zephyrine says,' ''"Yeah" '''Flame says. The Large Battle Helicopter arrives at the end of the runway, "Military Air Traffic Control, do we have permission to take off?"'' Flame radios'' "Permission Granted LBH #000000450."'' The Large Battle Helicopter barrels down the runway, the flaps on take off. The Large Battle Helicopter takes off. The Large Battle Helicopter dwarfs many other aircraft, such as the Medium Battle Helicopter and the Recon one. It also dwarfs many cargo aircraft. The Large Battle Helicopter is gaining altitude quickly as Flame is going over the plan with the others. ''"Full throttle engaged in 3...2...1..."'' Flame says, The Battle Helicopter Boosts off at full speed, it reaches halfway through the atmosphere in around 5 minutes, then around 15 minutes later, the Battle Helicopter then goes into space, the Propeller stabilizer deactivated, as it proves no use in a space vacuum. The Rear Engine stabilizers are activated. Flame checks radar, along with Zephyrine. ''"Okay guys, so the stolen cargo is about 10-20 miles away."'' Flame says.'' "Flame, the engines are heating up a bit."'' Destroyer says,'' '''"That's normal, this thing has a lot of engine power."'' Flame says, "Alrighty then''"' Destroyer says'. "I see one of them," '''Flame says, "They are just a few thousand feet a head." Flame continues. "All engines full throttle,"'' Flame says. Flame proceeds to change all engines to full throttle, it blasts forward at around 3,000 MPH, reaching the cargo ships in around 5 seconds. They stop the Battle Helicopter and quickly turn the Anti-Thermal Tracker, and the Anti-Radar tracker, along with stealth mode, where the engines are lowered in power so they sound quieter. They then anchor onto the side of the ship, where they can now leave through the air-tight doors. Flame and the squad rush down there, they open one set of doors, then they close them, they open the outside doors after they are clear to do so. They exit the Large Battle Helicopter. They climb into the hatch the Hollowbridge cargo ship has on the outside. "We're in" Flame says. ''Part 3, Recovering the Cargoships '''The Squad enters the cargoship through the upper hatch, they are instantly ambushed by thieves they fire into the slaves, only one squad member is injured while there are atleast 15 dead Thieves. Flame then hacks into the Teleporters frequencies, he DDOS's the teleporters server, making it impossible to teleport on or off the ship. The thieves are now trapped, as the Hollowbridge's cargoships had no escape pods, because the original crew used them to escape. If they attempted to get onto the Large Battle Helicopter, they would be screwed because the doors are sealed shut, and it has heavy armor. The Squad heads up the hallway, to the Engine Room, where they deactivate the power on the ship, making it halt to a stop. "I feel as if there is more than just thieves on this ship...." ''Flame says,'' "I feel it too,"'' '''Zephyrine says. Could be another army or just some other force Flame was thinking. "Flame, I think there's another ship, it's almost the same size as a Large Battle Helicopter, probably smaller, but It's not heading towards us, it's just going on a straight path to some planet up ahead..."' Destroyer says,' "Probably a thief planet, those F***ers are probably getting raided." Flame says, The Squad has now come onto the bridge, the Ship is eerilly quiet and they are assuming the remainder of the thieves are just hiding in maintenance hatches, probably attempting to assassinate them from behind. The Squad heads up into the bridge, they then shut down radio communications and make sure they did so. They rush down the hallway and back out of the ship, they have successfully taken the ship over, even if the thieves were still on, they wouldn't be able to figure out how to turn the ship back on. The Squad exits the ship, heading into the Large Battle Helicopter, '''"I have bad news," an Engineer on the ship says, "It looks like the other ships are suicide bombing themselves,"'' He continues.'' '''"We can only save this ship as they are now colliding with each other" '' they explode into shrapnel, but in space, the explosion has no fire, just a crap ton of oxygen shooting everywhere. The ships are now just shrapnel in space. The Large Battle Helicopter starts towing the cargoship, which takes full throttle seeing as the cargo ship is around 3 times the size of the Large Battle Helicopter. "We got them on the tow cable, we are heading back," '''Flame says to the command. "Good work Flame." The Command says. '''''Part 4, Heading back to the Base "So Flame, the hell was that other ship?" Destroyer says. "Looks like some sort of raider ship or something, I'd say atleast" Flame says. "I agree, the thing looks pretty modern, but also looks like a bit of scrap metal put together, probably just polished with a new paint." Destroyer says. ''"Any word from Teardrop?"' ''Zephyrine says.' "No, just static, I've tried to contact her a few times," Flame said, "She could've been captured by thieves, or she could've escaped with them to escape from this weird raider ship." Flame continues, the Large Battle Helicopter enters hyperspeed, a risky move while towing, but the cable holds up. The Large Battle Helicopter approaches the Elemental Planet, now in the atmosphere. ''"We are entering atmosphere."'' Flame says, the ship is now miles away from the base, they enter the official border of the base, and began down the runway braking at the end of the runway, they turn and go into the Base's Vehicle Bay. Mission Success. ''Part 5, The Hell Was That Raider? '''The Team is now in the vehicle bay, large enough for several cargo ships, some engineers come in and tow the Hollowbridge Cargoship to the Allies hanger, which is for ally ships to store. The Engineers use a large towing vehicle around 60 Feet in length and 20 Feet in width, this vehicle is a heavy one, there are around 3 engines. They finally get it into Ally ship storage. The Team now goes their seperate ways, recovering from the mission. Around a few days later... '"All Superior Generals and high ranks to the Meeting room please,"' Someone announces. The Superior Generals head down to the meeting room. They start the discussion. Flame heads to the front of the room, starting the meeting. '"Thank you all for coming today, we are here to discuss some stuff from that mission the other day." 'Flame says'.'' "So as we all know, on that ship we saw some raider ship, I've ordered a few Recon Fighter to check it out a day or two after the incident."'' Flame says, ''"So far they have discovered it's not actually a raider, but some sort of Attack Ship, with a crap ton of weapons on it, as you all know, the Elemental Army allows no other 'Attack Ships' near rescue missions."'' Flame says,'' "Something tells me that they are looking for trouble, the Fighters after heading back, reported that the ship entered that planet's atmosphere, they couldn't enter it as they wanted to keep their distance."'' Flame says, "In a few hours, if we get enough votes; we can initiate a mission to check that ship out." Flame says. ''' ''"All in favor of finding out what that ship was, say "Ay" and if you oppose, say "Nay".'' Majority of the Superior Generals are curious, so naturally they say "Ay". A few oppose, they won't be on the mission if they oppose, so only the people saying Ay, will go. The Votes are in the majority for going on the mission.''' Category:Blog posts